Nanhai Tudi
Nanhai Tudi, officially the Kingdom of Nanhai Tudi'' (''Chinese: 王国的南海土地, Nahatu: Wanggo du Nanha Tudi Filipino: Kaharian ng Nanha Tudi, Indonesian/Malay: Kerajaan Nanha Tudi Thai: ''ราชอาณาจักรน่านฮาดาตา ''Hindi: ''नन्हा टू की किंगडम) is the country near South China Sea. Nanhai Tudi was an empire from 1000 to 1522. Many Chinese, Indian, Thai and other Asian immigrants immigrated to Nanhai Tudi. It was invaded as a territory by Spanish (1522-1647), Dutch (1647-1700), Portuguese (1700-1758) & British (1758-1800). But again, Nanhai Tudi declared independence and monarchy restored as a kingdom. In 1890's, Filipinos immigrated to Nanhai Tudi due to the Philippine Revolution in the Philippines. During World War II, Nanhai Tudi was invaded by Japanese and the monarchy was abolished. After World War II, the Republic of Nanhai Tudi was established. It was started from 1945 to 1970. After 35 years. The People's Republic of Nanhai Tudi established. It was started from 1970 to 1980. And finally, the monarchy restored for the second time in 1980. EtymologyCategory:Nanhai Tudi Nanhai Tudi is from Chinese means ":Land of the Southern Sea". The Southern Sea is the South China Sea. HistoryCategory:Pages undergoing construction Ancient History The old kingdoms of Nanhai Tudi are: Tien (Han-le) was ruled by Dura-yu, Changmi (Changmi, eastern part of Lauseng and northern part of Jasao) was ruled by Atyum, Lusen (Lauseng, eastern part of Jasao and Oriental) was ruled by Lrupudem, Mengra (Mengra) was ruled by Xinlri, Dajang (New Fujian, Sur, Dajang) was ruled by Enmit, Janan (Guasi and Janan) was ruled by Katyu and Sinchang (Sicha) was ruled by Gatli. Changmi, Lusen and Mengra is located what is now the island of Leira. In 1200, many early Chinese immigrants immigrated to the islands. And the islands of Tien and Lui (old name of Leira) named Mingqi. Mingqi was established as a kingdom. The first ''wanyu or king of Mingqi is Wanyu Hemlu. Wanyu Hemlu was reigned from 1200 until his death in 1225. The second and last wanyu is Wanyu Setru. He was ruled from 1225 until his death in 1265. He was declared the war in Dajang to forced Wanyu Mirhi to invade the Dajang as a part of Mengqi. The army of Setru wins the war and invaded Dajang in 1245. After his death, The name of the kingdom of Mengqi changed into Nanhai Tudi. Nanhai Tudi was established as an empire. The first emperor was Emperor Yef. He was ruled from 1265 to 1310. He invaded the Janan and Sinchang in 1239. Western civilization Spanish (1522 - 1647) Dutch (1647 - 1700) Portuguese (1700 - 1758) British (1758 - 1800) Monarchy restored World War II Republic of Nanhai Tudi People's Republic of Nanhai Tudi Present day Geography Nanhai Tudi is an archipelago with four islands. The highest mountain of Nanhai Tudi is Mt. Teunaw located in the town of Surema in the country of Changmi. It measures up to 3,120 square kilometers. The longest river is Mengra-Changmi River. Climate Nanhai Tudi has a tropical maritime climate. The hot dry season/summer or tinit is happened from March to July, the rainy season or tuulan is happened from August to November and the cool dry season tuunaw is happened from December to February. Demographics Population Language The official languages spoken in Nanhai Tudi are Chinese, English, Filipino and Nahatu. Some languages are Hindi, Indonesian, Malay and Thai. But some are other languages. * Nahatu & English - 25.25% * Filipino - 25.15% * Chinese - 20.15% * Thai - 9.15% * Hindi - 6.15% * Indonesian - 5.15% * Malay - 5.00% * Others - 4.00% * Total - 100% Religion The main religion of Nanhai Tudi is Buddhism, Christianity and Hinduism. And other religions are Ethnic religions, Islam and Taoism. But some are irreligious. * Buddhism - 30.30% * Hinduism - 25.20% * Christianity - 22.20% * Islam - 5.30% * Taoism - 4.40% * Confucianism - 3.50% * Ethnic religions - 3.40% * Irreligious - 3.40% * Others - 2.30% * Total - 100% Government & Politics Parliament Executive branch Judicial branch Political parties Nanhai Tudi is the multi-party state. It has 6 political parties elected at the Parliament. The largest political party is the center-right Nationalist Party. Second is the center-left Liberal Party. Third is the right-wing Democrats for Nanhai. It is also the oldest surviving political party in Nanhai Tudi. Fourth is the center-right Royalist Party. Fifth is the center Ecologist Party of Nanhai. Sixth is the center-left Socialist Party. Other political parties elected also at the Parliament. In the Chinese community of Nanhai Tudi, they had their own political party called 男哈土中國黨 (Nanhatud Chinese Party). Also, in Thai community, they had their own political party called ไทยไห่ พรรค (Thai-Hai Party). And, in Hindi community, they had their own political party called हिन्दी टौी पार्टी (Hindi Tudi Party) Administrative divisions Constituent countries Foreign relations Philippines Military Economy Transportation Education The education of Nanhai Tudi is same as the Philippines but it has a little bit difference. The basic education of Nanhai Tudi is composed of six years from the age of 6 during primary and 5 years from the age of 12. It has a technical and vocational education for the out-of-school youth and adult citizens. Madrasa education offered at the Islamic community nationwide. The tuition of public colleges and universities is cheap unlike other countries. Primary education Secondary education Tertiary education The tuition fee of Nanhai Tudi is cheap. The public universities are Nan'an University, Oriental State University and University of Nanhai Tudi and in Nan'an, Han-le University in Han-le and others. The public colleges are Han-le Agricultural College and Nan'an City College. Some private colleges and universities is more expensive than public. The private colleges and universities are Ateneo de Nan'an, Chinese University of Nanhai Tudi, Hindi Colleges Han-le, Land of the Southern Sea College, Nan'an Christian College, Sao Pedro Colleges and others. Culture Public holidays Media Print Radio Television Nanhai Tudi has four major television networks. Central Television of Nanhai Tudi (CTNT) was founded in 1965. Han-le Broadcasting Network (HBN) was founded in 1948 and the oldest television network in the country. Nanhai Television (NTV) was founded in 1952 and the largest television network in the country. Southern Sea Broadcasting Company (SSBC) was founded in 1959. Brazillian, Filipino, Korean, Mexican, Taiwanese and satellite-carried television shows had widespread Nanhai audiences. The most popular local shows in Nanhai Tudi are Jen & Kir, a romantic drama aired from Monday and Wednesday on NTV, Nanhai Tudi TV Singing Contest, a talent show aired from Saturday to Sunday on HBN and NTV and Mara Gaupa, a sitcom aired from Friday to Sunday on HBN. }|group1 = Government|oddstyle = background:#00FF00;|evenstyle = background:transparent;|group1style = background:#0000FF|list1style = padding:1;|bodystyle = background:FFFF00}} Category:Nanhai Tudi Category:BBMhenggay Countries